The Perfect Night
by Etoshi Hikari
Summary: Another view of what it's like to be Michael. 4 Days before the NDWD, and the night of it. Rated PG-13 because of major cussing. Nothing else.


The Perfect Night  
  
A/N Well, folks, this is the few days before, and to the night of the Nondemoninational Winter Dance. It's in Michael's "Journal". Well, it's rated PG-13 for language. I use shit, damn, jackass, and bitch. Heavy amounts of damn though. Alot of a little descriptive fluff, but NOTHING that you guys can't handle. It's fluff though. No lime, at all. This is just a one chapter fic, so have a good time with it.  
  
  
  
Michael Moscovitz's "Journal"  
  
December 15th, 2 am  
  
So, I'm starting a computer journal. I'm so tired, but all this obsessing about Mia is just driving me to the brink of working extremelly hard on Crackhead. It's so increddibly stupid though. I mean, it makes me think about something besides her beautiful face, her increddibly eyes, her perfect personality...THERE I GO AGAIN! I sware, I NEED to stop obsessing about this girl. She's my LITTLE SISTER'S BEST FRIEND FOR GOD'S SAKE! Really Michael, do you have a CHANCE? I think NOT.  
  
Well, today was strange. I was walking by Mia's locker, kinda slowly, hoping to see her (I think I'm becoming a stalker). Well, Boris (Lil's boyfriend) was putting a yellow rose in her locker. It was a strange sight, but I kept walking. Could it be that Boris has a crush on Mia too? But she's MINE! Well, she's not mine. She's that God damn Jackass'. Kenny SOOO does not deserve her. No one does, she's just too perfect. Oh God...what would I do to hold her in my arms like I did at the Culture Diversity dance every second of every day...to smell her hair and dance to the beat of the music...just her and I...GOD DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I WORK UP THE NERVE TO TELL HER HOW I FEEL???!?!?! Well, I just needed to get that out. I'm getting a little nervous that Lily knows, but I'm PRAYING that she doesn't. I've been in love with Mia for what, 6 years now? Jeez...  
  
I talked to her today though. I told her that her boot had became untied. Damn, am I THAT big of a loser? She'll never like me. But I did easedrop while Lily was on the phone, and Mia has no date to the Nondenomoninational Winter Dance, even though she has Kenny. God, Kenny should die. A long, and painful death. I'm so damn jealous of him, and I shouldn't be!!! All the jackass thinks about is his lovely Japanese Anime and Josie and the Pussycats!!! Damn, he should leave Mia and let her be with ME. Of course, if I ever work up the courage.  
  
December 16th, 11 PM  
  
Well, I think finals are going well. They're so BORING though. I mean, all over the country people are complaining about how HARD the finals are??? It makes no SENSE! Damn it. Are people really, THAT dumb? Jeez. People should GROW UP and LEARN.  
  
Anyway, Boris left another rose on Mia's locker today. I was kinda a little curious, and when I got home I did some research. The yellow rose means ETERNAL LOVE!!!! Shit shit shit shit SHIT!! Damn my life sucks. Well, I guess I could look at the bright side. Lily tells Boris everything, and maybe he's just trying to cheer Mia up. I don't know. I HOPE so though. Damn, did I mention that my life sucks??  
  
December 17th, 5 PM  
  
Well, remember my last entry???!?! I lied. My life does NOT suck. Wanna know why?? I've gotten this love notes from someone. Lily told me their from MIA!!! I think it's too good to be true. I don't know, but last night I started with a program that will finally tell her that I love her. I can't STAND it anymore!! I want to tell her so much. I want to be her boyfriend. I want to be with her all the time. I want to hold her in my arms and tell her that I love her. I just want to know if she likes me at all. At ALL. I'm serious. I just want to be with her. Damn. I hate my life again.  
  
December 18th, 10 PM  
  
Wow. Mia just was on the news ever since like, 6. It's so weird though. I mean, Mia's not the kind of person that just goes out and does that. I think she's getting back at her grandma. Damn, I wouldn't stand for a grandma like that. Mine's cool...I guess. As cool as a person can get...WHO'S your grandmother. But damn, I'm trying not to be like 98% of all the teenage boys my age in America...but I can't put it any other way...MIA LOOKED HOT! Oh God I tried to keep my mouth closed, but God...she was so hot...  
  
I'm going to go back to my daydream with Mia now...  
  
December 19th, 2 AM  
  
Oh God...my day was the best day...EVER. Let me start from the beginning:  
  
I was paying no attention in Homeroom, and then I got my grade card. My GPA is a 4.91. It dropped. But oh well. Anyway, after I saw my grade, it was increddible. Because the bell rang RIGHT then. I got up and left, right? Nothing abnormal. Well, I was walking down the hallway, past Mia's locker. I saw Justin "the gay" (I can't even remember his last name) was at Mia's locker, talking to Josh. I saw that another yellow rose was on the floor, and I picked it up. Right as I was standing upright, Mia turned around and looked at me. She had that sorta, shocked look. I'm not sure why, but I felt my insides melt for just a split second. I walked over and said  
  
"Here. This just fell out of your locker."  
  
She was in a completely different world. I could tell, because she didn't say thank you or anything. That's not like Mia. Well, maybe she thought for a moment that I was the one giving her the roses?  
  
Nah.  
  
I got a little impatient and said  
  
"Well? What's the verdict?"  
  
I think she didn't get what I said, so I said slightly slower  
  
"What did you get in Alegbra?"  
  
She looked at the paper, and a huge grin spread over her face.  
  
Then, it happened.  
  
She hugged me. She threw her arms around me, and hugged me. I was so suprised, I hardly hugged her back. She was really happy, and so was I. I held her just for a second, and then let go. I turned and saw that Kenny was coming down the hallway, and I got out of there.  
  
Well, after that I had to go to the Carnival to set up the Computer Club booth. I was so nervous, because I had worked really hard on this computer program for Mia. I don't know if I told you about it, but it's in a castle. They're roses all over the place, it's suppoused to be "fit for a princess". No pun intended, but you can't help but laugh at the slight corniness. Anyway, I was so scared. I just kinda nervously worked and helped. But I kept my eyes open for Mia. I was so scared. I mean, it's not like I ASKED her to make sure to stop by about 10 times. I was so nervous. Even though by then Lily had convinced me that Mia wrote the notes.  
  
I finally saw them and yelled at Mia and her friends to "Come on Up!". I watched her come up, my heart beating so fast. I pulled back a chair at this perticular computer, I had uploaded this computer program earlier today. I told her, trying to keep it cool. "Here, Mia, sit at this one." I clicked on the icon and uploaded it to the screen. Judith asked me what I was doing, and I told her basically (in a nice way) shut up. She looked depressed, and then her eyes lit up very very slightly as she saw the castle. She smiled, and I guessed she thought it was great. The game ran, and then she saw the banner...I was so nervous, I could feel cold sweat all over me. Then, she saw it. It was so stupid...I might as well tell you.  
  
Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, You may not know it, but I love you, too  
  
Then, my world crashed. Literally. My world crumbled. She screamed and freaked out. I looked at her, so hurt. I saw her run away, away from me. I yelled after her, trying to cetch up with her. People were in the way, and I couldn't. Kenny ran over to her, and I didn't really get what they were saying. But I could tell that they had broken up, and she went into the bathroom. My world just crashed and burned. I wanted to die, because I felt rejected.  
  
She went home, and I tried to call her 4 times. I was kicking myself so hard, but I wanted to see her so badly. I needed to tell her that I ment what I said. I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was in complete shock, and I will admit, yes, I shed a few tears. I love her so much, you know?  
  
Well, as I sat home, feeling sorry for myself, Lily was making a plan. I knew that the dance had already started, and she called me from a payphone. She screamed at me, telling me that Mia was there. I got my clothes on so fast and ran to school. It was snowing, and damn was it cold. But I wanted to tell her, and that made me run faster. I arrived, and there she was. Oh God. In my dreams she was not even that beautiful. She was in a green dress, long sleeves, and it fit her in every way possible. I figured that I got there just in time, because she stood up. I shot a pleading look at Lars, and he kinda stopped her. She turned around and saw me. Our eyes met, and from all the cold that was in me, it simply disappeared. I felt warm all over, and walked over to her.  
  
I was panting, and the first thing that came out of my mouth was "I thought you weren't coming." She blushed so red, and I smiled slightly at this. She replied "Well, I almost didn't." I reminded her of a known fact "I called you a bunch of times. Only you wouldn't come to the phone." She looked down slightly and said "I know." I was totally freaked out, because she looked like she wanted to jump in a whole and die. I appoligized, saying "Mia, with that thing today, I didn't mean to make you cry." I saw her, and she looked spaced out. She lied to me, and said "It didn't. I mean, it wasn't that. It was something that Kenny said." I nodded slowly "Yeah. Well, I heard you two broke up." She started to blush more.  
  
Then I did it. I said it.  
  
"The thing is, I knew it was you. Who was leaving those cards." I could see her just drain out. I saw her color leave her face, like she was heartbroken. She started asking me how I knew. I really didn't know, so I kinda sorta played with the info I had. Oh well. Anyway...  
  
I took her shoulders in my hands and said "Mia, that's not important." She looked over somewhere, and I heard her mumble "I'm going to kill them." I got a little frusturated, and shook a little. "Mia, It doesn't matter. What matters is that I meant what I wrote. And I thought you did, too." Then I heard the most beautiful words she's said, ever. I'm dead serious. Get THIS! She said "Of course I meant it." I shook my head a little, kinda freaked out a little. "Then why did you freak out like that at the carnival?" She looked down a little, and I watched her eyes intentionally. She stammered a little, and then got it out..."Because I taught...I taught...you were making fun of me." I smiled a little and said "Never."  
  
Then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I did it. I KISSED MIA THERMOPOLIS!!!! It was gentle, and I didn't know what really came over me. I kinda think that I couldn't take anymore, and I just kissed her. I think that's when I really found out how much she means to me. I poured everything out in that kiss. I loved that kiss. All my dreams came true in that moment with her.  
  
Then guess what? Lana the gay cheerleading bitch commented on our kiss! She just walked by and basically said "Get a room." Can you smell jealously? Josh will NEVER love her like I love Mia. Because, I think you haft to be somewhat intellegent to love someone. And Josh, is NOT. Anyway...getting back to me and Mia's perfect night...  
  
I smiled when the kiss was over, and took her hand gently in mine, whispering "Would you care to dance, Princess Mia?" She smiled at me, and whispered back. "Why thank you. I would love to, Sir Michael." So we danced the night away. I held her so close, so warm and tight. I didn't want the night to end, the dance to end. I think some of the chapperones were kinda getting a little, weirded out, because we were dancing so close. But, Lars kinda talked to them. I mean, we were just DANCING. God. We weren't touching eachother or getting freaky. God. The night was perfect though. Lily though, interupted it. She told us that we had to go home. Well, it wasn't that bad. I guess, because of what happened.  
  
Well, I held her hand on the way home in the limo. It was so beautiful, and we kept stealing glances at eachother, because I knewe that this was a dream, and I think she did too. Well, right before I went home, I walked her up to her loft. I wrapped my arms around her and gazed into her beautiful gray eyes, and cupped her cheek gently. I had gone through this perfect kiss through my head so many times, I had it down pact. I leaned in and kissed her gently. It became more of one, because we started to french. I felt her tongue against mine, tasting her after so long of wishing. The snow was falling all around us, and we kissed for a good 30 seconds. Oh, I can still feel her lips. God how I love Mia. I know that she's all mine. Finally, she's mine. Mine to hold, mine to kiss, mine to love, mine. My own princess Mia... 


End file.
